


Sunglasses

by KNACC



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is determined to kiss Crowley but something is strangely awry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

Aziraphale’s hand shook slightly as he set his wineglass on the floor beside the couch. He’d been putting this off for far too long. It was just a simple kiss. A kiss of brotherhood he thought, shaking his head at the unbelievability of his own lie. Even if he had to be drunk and lie to himself though, he was decided. He would look Crowley in the eyes and kiss him firmly.

Before he lost his nerve, Aziraphale reached up and snatched the sunglasses from Crowley’s face. Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat; though not because of the beauty of the eyes he saw or nerves but because beneath those sunglasses was another pair of sunglasses. That wasn’t right, Aziraphale though hazily. What are we drinking? Absinthe? He blinked a few times and tried again. Again there was another pair of sunglasses. He looked at his hand and then back to Crowley’s face. A pair of sunglasses was in each location, mocking him.

“Ah, what are you doing?” Crowley tilted his head.

“I could have sworn you were only wearing one pair of sunglasses,” Aziraphale mumbled with annoyance. He tossed the ones he was holding to the ground with a clatter. Crowley opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by Aziraphale reaching towards his face again.

Once more Aziraphale tried to remove the offending object and again, instead of meeting Crowley’s golden irises, he was met with a fourth pair of raybans. All romance of the moment lost, Aziraphale yanked pair after pair of sunglasses off Crowley’s face, amassing little piles of shining, expensive plastic on each side of the couch.

Huffing, Aziraphale scowled. “You are doing this on purpose, you sly serpent. I’ll tell you right now that I do not find this funny.”

“I’m really not,” He put up he hands defensively, “It’sss an acsssident, I ssssswear.”

“You expect me to believe that? You are over 6000 years old. You don’t magic things up on acci-” Aziraphale stopped, hands mid-pull. Crowley had said acssssident. He was hissing, Aziraphale thought purposefully. It was true they were drunk and Crowley often hissed when drunk but it was also possible that he was embarrassed. Aziraphale released his grip on the most recent pair of sunglasses and instead dropped his hand to the demon’s check. It seemed excessively warm.

Crowley gulped audibly. “Angel, what issss-” Aziraphale covered the hiss with his lips, shaking from nerves and happiness. A moment of stunned stillness from Crowley was followed by rush of the demon’s hands in his hair and on his back, pulling him closer. The emotions Crowley were feeling came off him in waves and Aziraphale sensed lust, joy, love and unadulterated terror.

Oh Crowley, Aziraphale thought, trying to calm his friend with kisses. He thought about how much he loved Crowley, about how no matter how nervous he was this was good, amazing even, and about how they had waited far too long to do it and channeled these thoughts in to his kisses. Crowley calmed and Aziraphale reluctantly pulled away enough to say, “I’m sorry I doubted you, my dear.”

Crowley laughed nervously and looked away. “I don’t blame you. I am a bastard most of the time,” he grinned.

“Well, I was the one being insensitive this time." Crowley scoffed but Aziraphale ignored him and continued, "I don’t need to look you in the eyes if it makes you that uncomfortable.”

Crowley growled a little at that and turned back to face the angel. “That’ss ridiculous!" he scowled. "I don’t think I’m allowed to be that big of a coward. In fact-” he stopped. He removed a hand that had found a new home on Aziraphale's ass and tore the sunglasses off his own face defiantly. Two amber eyes met Aziraphale’s own blue one. “I love you and I don’t give a dam-bles-whatever who knowss,” the demon declared, though the linguistical stumble and tiny hiss at the end undercut his bravado a bit.

“And of course I love you too, dear,” Aziraphale returned with a smile. Crowley hesitated and then kissed him.

The angel returned the kiss momentarily before cutting it off to ask, “What are we going to do with all these sunglasses?”

“It is always nice to have a back-up pair?” Crowley smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, but I doubt even you could go through this many pairs,” he said, motioning to the ocean of glasses which now surrounded the couch.

“Later, angel,” Crowley said, turning Aziraphale’s gaze back to his own, “We think about that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this in places that are not my tumblr for ages. This is the only thing I've been able to successfully write and finish for years due to my muse being fickle and my critic being insatiable. I think it is kinda cute but any constructive criticism you can give me would be appreciated.


End file.
